


Plait

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the Rose teaches the Doctor how to plait. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Plait

**Author's Note:**

> So in s1 e05, Rose had this little plait in her hair. You can see it really well here: https://pin.it/6iobtqQ 
> 
> Anyway, I saw this and thought it could be a cute 10/Rose thing, even though the actual episode took place during 9's time on the show. Enjoy!

"What's that in your hair?" 

"What? Oh, this? 'S just a plait." Rose reaches up and pulls a narrow plait out from her silky blonde hair.

"How'd you do that?"

"Oh, come on. 900 years old and you've never learned to plait?" Rose nudges him teasingly, smiling.

"I've been busy!" the Doctor says indignantly. His hearts flutter at the sudden contact.

"It's real easy. Here, watch" Rose pulls a small section of her hair out from the rest.

"You just take three pieces," Rose splits the section into thirds, "and bring the outsides to the middles."

The Doctor watches as Rose skillfully weaves the strands around each other, occasionally tugging at them to tighten the plait. She's clearly had a lot of practice.

His gaze drifts to her hair, and then her face. He studies her features, trying to remember every detail of this peaceful moment. In the back of his mind, a thought nags at him. What if this is the last time they'll ever get to do this?

"It sounds more difficult than it really is. Do you see what I'm doing?"

Startled, the Doctor returns to the present. He pushes away the thought and refocuses, trying to understand the pattern. He sees her take the strand on the left into the center, and then do the same with the right. As she repeats the steps, the hair becomes a neat plait, slightly larger than the first one.

"Now you try." Rose scoots closer to the Doctor. 

The Doctor reaches for Rose's hair, then pauses. 

"May I?"

"Go for it," Rose says with a grin.

The Doctor slips his fingers into Rose's hair. He pulls out a small section and combs his fingers through it. He looks a bit confused, so Rose puts her hands over his, guiding him. 

"Right side, left side. Right side, left side." The Doctor murmurs instructions as if his hands have minds of their own. 

"Oh, look! I think I've got it!" the Doctor shouts, holding up his half-finished plait. He's absolutely beaming, proud of his achievement.

Rose laughs and leans into him. She loves how excited he is over something so trivial. They're almost pressed together now, back to front. 

The Doctor quickly finishes the plait and pinches the end.

"Alright, I'm done. Now what?" Rose, distracted by his happy face, almost doesn't register his question. 

"Oh! Right. Here, I've got little elastics."

The Doctor takes a band and deftly wraps it around the end of the plait. He lets the hair fall back against Rose's head, sitting back to admire his handiwork. She looks at him and he smiles back at her, a soft, sad smile, expressing so much love and so much pain.

Rose turns and leans her head on his shoulder, comfortably tucking herself into his side. The two sit there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Rose nods off, snuggled up against her Doctor. He doesn't have the heart to wake her, so he presses a kiss to her forehead and waits for the night to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic, like ever, so please don't be too harsh.
> 
> The idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I just had to get it out.


End file.
